


Things Not To Say

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, Mom, this is Jack, I like it when he bends me over his desk and spanks me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Not To Say

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2009. Tom Jeter / Jack Rudolph. I don't know why I'm such a slashmonster - for the record, I like Tom/Lucy, I really do, it's just that my horrible fangirl brain wants these two to be having kinky sex all over the place, okay?

Tom thinks that his family would like Lucy. They'd be nice to her and they'd coo over her accent, mostly, but he can pratically see the way his father would nod approvingly and maybe give him an overly enthusiastic slap on the shoulder, man-to-man. His dad would say Lucy was 'a good catch' and his mother would say she was 'a sweetheart' and Mark would grin at him and say ' _she's got killer legs_ '. His family would like Lucy.

They wouldn't like Jack, and Tom wouldn't know how to explain it to them.

-

 _Hi, Mom, this is Jack - he's my boss_ , and that would probably earn him a few confused looks, his mother's face scrunching up the way it did when she was trying to be polite while still confused. _This is Jack, he's the chairman of NBS,_ that wasn't much better.

Or he could go straight for the truth - _Hi, Mom, this is Jack, I like it when he bends me over his desk and spanks me, but I have to get him really mad first because otherwise he'll just kick me out of his office._

Tom can't say that to his mother.

He doesn't know how he could possibly explain that to his family, how he likes to wait until Jack's in an irritable mood so that Tom can find his way into his office, lounge about in a too-thin t-shirt, the kind that makes it painfully obvious how cold he is. Jack likes to stare at him when he wears t-shirts, and Tom takes advantage of that to goad him, make subtle innuendo while insulting Jack's integrity, until Jack shoves him over the desk, kicks his feet apart, hands pressing down on Tom's shoulders.

Tom likes the way Jack doesn't move, just stands there and makes Tom wait, breathless and breathing too hard, cock hard and pressing uncomfortably against the desk.

Jack doesn't play around, pretend to spank him lightly or anything. He puts his weight into it, the kind of blow that will redden Tom's skin and make him flinch every time he sits down, the kind of spanking that Tom loves.

It's not even possible to explain that sort of shit to your parents, is it, Tom wonders. Could he ever actually say it out loud to them? _Dad, I know this might sound a little bit weird, but Jack grabbed the paperback novel I was reading and smacked my ass with it, hard enough that I had bruises for the next few days. And then he yanked down my pants and underwear and spanked me with his hand, bare and open, and I came all over his desk without him touching my cock even once_.

No.

He couldn't say that to his parents.

Even Mark wouldn't understand, because Mark would probably look at him and ask ' _why not ask Lucy to do that sort of thing?_ ' with a confused look on his face. Mark would ask him ' _Why does it have to be Jack_ ' and that's the one thing that Tom really couldn't explain.

He can't even admit it to himself. 

After Jack exhausts himself, he stands behind Tom with one hand lightly rubbing over the reddened skin, sensitive and heated. And Tom, clutching the edge of the desk, bent over and half-dressed and feeling every bit a whore, shudders and shivers, moans -- begs Jack to fuck him until Jack finally gives in, presses into him with first his fingers and then his cock.

Tom can't tell them about Jack. He can't even say _this is my boyfriend, this is my lover, this is the man I'm having sex with ---_

It was hard enough telling his family that he was voting _Democrat_.

-

"Lucy," Tom says into the phone receiver when his mother asks him if he's bringing anyone home for Thanksgiving. "I'm bringing my girlfriend, Lucy."

-  



End file.
